1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory control method and a computer system for performing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A policy pertaining to allocating memory objects in specific memory physical regions can be devised in accordance with considerations given to the energy consumption or performance of a conventional computer system, as disclosed in US 2011/0145609.